


Cerulean Collection: Domme Master Aqua Drabbles

by igneousflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igneousflower/pseuds/igneousflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one of the greatest Dommes in her community, Master Aqua has become a mentor of sorts to the new generation of bdsm-practitioners. Follow her and her pupils on the path to healthy, consensual bdsm. A collection of Dom/sub drabbles featuring Aqua's lessons and advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aqua/Riku + Xion: Whipping

When Riku kneels in front of Aqua he feels both safe and on his toes. The older woman has figured out how he likes it–unpredictable– and is very skilled with her whip. She varies the speed and spaces between strokes. Some are quick and the pain-pleasure doesn’t register for a moment, while others are harder, deeper, and send a slow fire coiling through his cock. Riku closes his eyes beneath the blindfold she’d fastened over him and lets nothing but the hissing of the whip and the cracks against his back exist in his mind. After the whipping she takes a seat on the bed in front of him, draws his head closer to her with her long legs, and orders him to eat her out. She taps his hands in warning if he tries to touch her, and runs her fingers over the scrapes and welts across his back to feel him shudder. 

One day, the whip suddenly becomes much lighter on his back. He thinks she’s teasing him and tries to listen for her muffled laughter, but none comes. The next moment, the whip is coming down on him in bursts so hard he throws his head back and nearly cries. His cock strains and gets redder, longing for moremoremore, just another swipe across his ass, or maybe one around his thighs so his dick will feel the air rush past as the whip bites his skin. He’s never felt so high before, never so out of control. 

“Go a little easier, Xion, you’re still new at this.”

“Right, ma’am.”

The new voice sends his dick leaking onto the floor. Aqua had asked weeks prior if he wouldn’t mind serving as an instructional tool for a Domme she was teaching, and he’d agreed on the condition that the scene be completely impromptu. He trusted Aqua, and was desperate for both the unpredictability and objectification. _Finally, she’s here_ , his mind nearly sings as another snap of the whip flies over his shoulders. 

Xion continues beating him, taking Aqua’s advice and trying different tempos and a few different types of whips on him. At one point, while he’s submerged in bliss and his back stings sweet ecstasy with each new stoke, Aqua comes around to sit on the ground in front of him. He can’t see her, but he can sense her presence before she tangles a hand in his hair . 

“You like this, Riku? Being my tool? Xion and I can do whatever we want to you and you’ll just have to _take it._ ”

“A-aah, yes mistress.”

“Good boy.”

She pushes his head down until his hair brushes against the floor.

“I think that’s enough of that, Xion. Now why don’t you reward your sub? He’s been such a good practice toy for you.”

“That sounds wonderful,” says the new voice–saccharine sweet, but with a hint of sadism.

Riku’s ass twitches eagerly as his new Domme presses the blunt head of a rubber toy to his opening. She pushes it in slowly, never stopping but not going fast enough to hurt him. The pace is torture, but he can’t do anything about it, and that makes him so hard he’s ready to burst. 

“There we go, just let it open you up. Spread your legs a bit more.” 

“Nnn…”

“There you are,” she says, and slides it the rest of the way into place. 

Riku nearly chokes on a gasp when the dildo slots right against prostate. 

The woman’s hands are hot on his ass. He soon feels Aqua’s familiar fingers stroking his hair the way she always does after a scene, but he can tell they’re far from finished. 

Instead of fucking him with the toy, though, they begin to talk.

“What do you normally do after a whipping, ma’am?”

“It depends. Sometimes we move right into aftercare and end the scene, but with Riku here, he can take a bit more.”

Riku’s stomach clenches.

“For example, I usually have him service me orally before ordering him to get himself off by some means or other. He likes to be fully dominated and not given much say or ability to fight what I do to him. He doesn’t want things too predictable, because he needs to feel out of control.”

“I see…”

“Every sub is different, though, and it’s important to have a lot of discussion before even thinking of having a scene.”

Beneath their conversation, Riku feels his blood go hot at every mention of his name. He tries his hardest to control himself, but the toy is so close to his prostate, he could ride it if he just wiggles his hips a little…

“Ah, ah, look who’s getting impatient.”

Xion chuckles while Aqua chastises him. 

Aqua yanks his head up and speaks against his lips.

“Do you need to cum, Riku? Is your satisfaction more important than our lesson here?”

“N-no mistress, sorry mistress,” he croaks out.

“There. Now stay still, boy.”

Riku exhales shakily and tries to focus on not moving his hips while the women above him stroke his ass and his neck and debate whether or not they want to let him cum. 


	2. Sora/Riku + Aqua - Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua teaches Sora how to edge his sub, Riku.

Riku whimpered as Sora stroked his leaking erection with a huge grin on his face. Sora was sitting atop Riku’s legs while the older boy arched helplessly on the mattress, gripping the pillow beneath his head. He wasn’t sure why his mistress had told Sora to get him hard when he’d been pitching a tent since he saw the blindfold and handcuffs on the bed, but he was firmly pulled out of his thoughts and down into sub space when Aqua traced a sharp fingernail against his cheek.

“Okay Sora, I think he’s hard enough,” Aqua said sweetly. Sora let go of Riku’s cock and the sub groaned softly in frustration. 

“What should I start with, ma’am?”

“The blindfold. He loves that.”

Sora’s innocent voice was laced with a thin streak of danger; it made Riku shiver to think of his friend tormenting him. The room went black as the cool material was gently tied around his head. Deep, shaky breaths tickled his face as Sora secured the blindfold. He closed his eyes against the soothing restriction.

“How does that feel, Riku? Is it tight enough?”

“Yeah,” the sub breathed. A sharp twist to his hair–he recognized Aqua’s fingernails–made him sputter out “ _Y-yessir_.” He was rewarded with a soothing rub to his scalp.

“Good. Now, the trick to edging is to know exactly when to stop. Each sub is different, so you need to learn to read their body language carefully. Luckily for you, Sora, it’s much easier to edge male subs, and Riku is nice and expressive.” Aqua stroked his hair affectionately. He could feel the warmth of her thighs where she sat, near his face. 

“Why don’t you start, and I’ll tell you when to stop?”

“Sounds good, ma’am!”

Sora took hold of Riku’s cock and began pumping his hand up and down in gentle motions, pausing every few strokes to splay his fingers over the head and collect the gooey pre-cum. Riku was thrusting his hips in time and moaning freely as Sora’s strokes moved faster and faster. His own pre-cum acted as lubricant, creating hot, slick noises that made his hole feel much too empty.

“You’re getting so worked up, Riku,” Aqua teased. “Do you want to cum, just this once?”

“Ohyes mistress,” the sub sighed.

“Then beg Sora.”

Riku’s face burned. “P-please master, make me cum…”

He thought he heard Sora laugh, but couldn’t tell beneath the _schlep schlep_ ing sounds of his Dom’s hand on his cock. Sora jerked him faster and faster until Riku was flying with pleasure. He actually thought–hoped– that his Dom would grant him his orgasm, but right at the brink, when his balls were tightening and his back was tingling, Aqua said firmly, “Stop,” and Sora let go. All the tension that was ready to bubble up into sweet release sank back into Riku’s body and dissipated away from his cock.

The sub cried out in frustration and fisted the pillow. His balls were practically screaming for more, just a little touch, a breath of air even, but nothing came.

“Again,” Aqua ordered.

When Sora grabbed his cock again, Aqua pulled both his hands away from the pillow and handcuffed them together around one of the sturdy wooden planks of her headboard. Riku made a noise of approval at the new restriction.

“Did you see how his body changed when he approached orgasm?” Aqua asked her trainee.

Sora flicked his thumb against the underside of the tip to see Riku squirm. “I think so. He curled up a lot more and his breathing got more ragged.”

“Right. It’s important to pay attention to the groin too, though. Not all subs are as easy to read as Riku is.”

Said boy let out a strangled whimper as Sora reached back to fondle his balls.

“His penis was kind of twitching in my hand,” Sora noted, voice airy. “A-and the balls looked really… tense?”

Aqua smiled down at their subject; she knew Riku liked light objectification, and talking about him front of him was definitely having the desired effect. He was flushed from his face down to his chest.

“Yes, those signs are much more common. Now why don’t we try anal stimulation and see how that impacts the build up?”

Sora nodded enthusiastically and picked up a thin, long vibrating wand. Aqua had chosen the toy because it could be used without too much prep, and their intention wasn’t really to stretch their sub tonight anyway. This would bring him to the brink nice and easily.

Sora warmed some lube up in his fingers and coated his sub’s entrance, only pushing his fingers in an inch to tease. He greatly enjoyed how Riku whined and rolled his hips. His older, more muscular friend falling apart under his fingers always gave him a unique thrill. After the prep was done, Sora spread the leftover lube over the wand and lined the toy up at the now-slick puckered opening.

Slowly–so he could watch his sub’s face– Sora pushed the wand inside until Riku jolted and he knew he had found the prostate. He waited for Aqua’s order.

“Go ahead,” she said sternly.

Sora turned on the vibration and watched Riku’s shoulders lift off the bed. 

“ _Fuck_ –!”

Light flashed under his blindfold; pleasure shot out from that tiny nub inside him to his whole body. The vibration was perfect and violent. Goosebumps and sweat covered his skin and pre-cum dribbled from his now untouched cock onto his stomach. Toes curling into the sheets, Riku attempted to fuck himself on that toy. He still felt so empty, but the end was rushing fast and he needed something big in him, needed Sora’s fingers again or his cock or his mistress’s strap on, he was so close–

“Cut him off,” Aqua snarled.

Sora squeezed the base of Riku’s cock _hard_.

The promise of pleasure in Riku’s body died, trapped by Sora’s fingers. 

Nearly crying in agony, Riku slumped back onto the mattress and tried to catch his breath. 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” came Aqua’s soft, dangerous voice. She wiped some sweat off Riku’s face and gazed lovingly down at his frustrated, tensed brow. After a moment of silence, Riku felt Sora’s lips on his and welcomed the tender kiss.

“Are you alright, Riku?”

“Y-yeah,” the older boy said, recognizing that Sora was addressing him as his friend, not his Dom. “I’m fine.”

“Good. Because we still have a few more things to go over in this lesson. Think you can last?”

Sora’s innocent voice was followed by a finger dipping into the rim of his opening.

Riku sighed and leaned into the touch. “I can. Please.”

Maybe, _maybe_ , this time they’d let him cum. 


	3. Xion, Riku / Kairi + Aqua - Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua teaches Xion and Riku how to edge a female sub, Kairi.

Aqua’s favorite thrill of mentoring so many Doms and subs was that she had the power to mesh them together in her bedroom and watch brand new chemistry develop. Tonight she had a switch subbing for her, lying on her bed with each of her limbs spread out and tied to a bedpost. Kairi was always such a willing participant. As Aqua stroked the girl’s auburn hair and watched her muscles relax easily in their bindings, she knew she’d made the right choice for the two Doms she was mentoring this evening. 

“Come closer, both of you,” she beckoned, “and get acquainted with your sub for tonight.” 

Xion and Riku crawled onto the bed in equal measures, neither wanting to overstep. Riku especially seemed a bit nervous, though Aqua couldn’t blame him. Just a couple of weeks prior, he was the one tied down with Xion beating him with a whip. He’d come to Aqua to learn how to dominate so he could better please both Kairi and their boyfriend, Sora. Aqua anticipated it would be difficult for Riku to get into a dominant headspace, but she intended to ease him in slowly. 

On the other hand, Aqua was more than pleased with the progress Xion was making as a Domme. She had the brutality and creativity of a master, and was naturally sensitive to a sub’s vulnerability. What she needed now was finesse. 

“Kairi has agreed to be your test doll for the evening,” Aqua explained. She played with Kairi’s hair while she spoke. “Both of you, treat her gently and be mindful of her safe words.”

“Yes ma’am,” rang the two would-be Doms. Both had their eyes glued to Kairi’s naked, splayed out body. Aqua only smirked.

“Tonight you’re both going to practice edging. I’m going to teach you how to make little Kairi tremble and cry, and you’re not to let her cum at all. Understood?”

A shiver zipped up Xion’s spine and she nodded eagerly. Riku blushed and lowered his head.

“Alright, Xion first,” Aqua instructed. “Remember that oral sex is extremely versatile. You’re servicing Kairi, but you have complete power over her.”

Xion soaked in Aqua’s advice reverently and scooted closer until she was between Kairi’s freckled legs. The sub had already created a small spot of wetness on the bed in anticipation. Above Kairi’s slit rested a neatly trimmed patch of red curls just a shade darker than her hair. She was looking up at her Domme quietly and eagerly, head still resting in Aqua’s lap.

Spreading the girl’s slit with her thumbs, Xion got to work immediately by blowing on the wetness to see Kairi jump. The Domme was fluid, having had some practice with cunninlingus (and of course owning a cunt herself). She kissed all around the clit and teased Kairi’s opening with gentle flicks of her tongue.

Kairi melted against Aqua’s lap and tried to raise her hips, but the older woman easily reached over to pin her down. She was left feeling wonderfully helpless to Xion’s mouth and with an eyeful of their mistress’s silky black bra.

Aqua watched Xion work with a wide grin. The girl sure wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty, now licking broad stripes against Kairi’s clit. “Go faster, Xion. Let’s see you bring her right to the edge.”

Xion hummed against Kairi and made deliciously wet noises as she pleased the girl’s body. Meanwhile, Riku looked on with a red face and a hard cock. He was in awe of how easily Xion moved and how hot it was to see his girlfriend ravaged by these two Dommes. His cock was pulsing in his pants, begging to be taken care of. He forced his head to focus on just watching and learning, though he couldn’t stop his hand from palming his crotch just a little to ease the tension.

When Kairi began wiggling and making cute little moaning sounds, Aqua ordered in a soft but commanding voice, “Alright Xion, slow down. Look at her…”

Kairi was pink in the face and wracked with tremors. She arched desperately against her mistress’s hands to get more pleasure, just a little bit more was all she needed. 

Xion was taken aback at how beautiful she was. The black-haired girl swallowed the pre-cum that had collected in her mouth and moved her lips gently against Kairi’s folds. Normally, she’d bite at her sub’s over-sensitive clit until she came screaming, but tonight she immediately saw the appeal of making the girl beg and suffer for it. Watching intently from between shaking legs, Xion grazed her teeth lightly against the slit and loved the little thrill she got when Kairi whimpered, “pleeease…uhn, Xionnn.”

Aqua was the one to correct her, “Please _what_?”

“P-please ma’am…!”

Kairi was rewarded with a pat to her cheek instead of an orgasm. Giggling now, Xion replaced her tongue with her fingers to speak up.

“What’s the matter, Kairi? Are you just _dying_ to cum?” She pressed hard against the girl’s clit, making her see stars.

“Nnng– _yes!_ Please ma’am let me cum!” She rolled her hips up to try to get more friction.

“ _No_.”

With a pleased snarl, Xion pulled her finger away, effectively smothering Kairi’s orgasm. She instead began playing with the rim of her opening, just tracing its edges and watching it flex as it tried to draw her fingers in.

Aqua smiled proudly at Xion’s work. Kairi was thrashing as much as she could and mindlessly begging for more, but Xion simply kept at her own pace and prevented the girl’s pleasure from flowing over.

“Nicely done, Xion. You’ve truly learned a lot these past few months.”

The girl beamed. “Thank you, mistress.”

“Now it’s Riku’s turn,” Aqua said, facing the boy. 

Riku was absolutely red in the face as he crawled to Kairi’s cunt. Aqua fixed the girl’s legs for him, spreading them wider, and motioned for Riku to lie flat on his stomach. 

“Have you ever given a girl oral before, Riku?”

The new Dom stuttered, “N-no, ma’am.”

“That’s alright. I’ll teach you. Head down, and have a taste.”

Riku shuddered but did as he was told. In one broad stroke of his tongue, he licked from Kairi’s opening to her clit. The flavor was light, more musky than he would have imagined, but not at all bad. He looked for Aqua’s instruction, but when none came, he decided to keep at it. He licked a few smaller strokes and experimented with her different folds, noting which places were most sensitive. It was much more fun than he’d anticipated; Kairi was making adorable noises while he explored her with his tongue and fingers.

“How sweet, Riku’s first time…” Xion chuckled softly. Aqua agreed with a hum.

“Alright Riku, the trick to getting a girl to cum is constant, direct stimulation. I want you to focus only on Kairi’s clit… there, that’s it. Keep your tongue moving in circles, or experiment and see what feels best.”

Riku laved little circles over Kairi’s clit and felt his heart flutter at how small it was and how it practically pulsed in his mouth. This was what felt best for Kairi– just that knowledge sent him leaking in his pants. 

When he moved his tongue faster, now flicking it back and forth over the organ, Kairi let out a thready moan and tried to buck her hips into his face. Riku beat Aqua to it, taking Kairi’s legs in his hands to force her still, which earned him a word of praise from the woman. 

“Good, Riku. Control her. You own her pleasure.”

The boy moaned and slurped up the cum that Kairi spilled at those words.

“Careful now,” Aqua said, “we don’t want to bring her over. See how needy she is? Give her a few more good sucks and then back away.”

Riku did so, kissing her clit directly and letting his mouth give a little suction–not enough to hurt her, he wasn’t sure how sensitive the clitoris was. Right as Kairi was squealing in delight, he pulled back and faced Aqua with cum-soaked lips and dazed eyes. 

“ _Ah–_  ooh, pleaseplease Riku please I need to cum, please let me cum!”

 _Gorgeous._ His girlfriend was trembling, mouth open and breasts heaving. He stroked her thighs and watched her writhe, as if trying to move his hands where she wanted them. Still, though, she remained submissive in his hands. Riku couldn’t wait to try this at home when it was just the two of them. Maybe he’d ask Sora to join in as a Dom, too. Licking once over her opening and collecting a nice mouthful of pre-cum, Riku felt he could do this _all night_. 

Kairi rolled her hips desperately, but instantly shut up when Riku reached up and laid a hand on her throat. 

“Quiet,” he ordered simply. He kept his fingers moving, stroking back and forth against her hole. 

“Very nice, Riku.”

“Thanks.”

He was getting the hang of this, Riku thought. He still wasn’t as dominant as Aqua or Xion, but he realized now how much Kairi _loved_ it when he was. He could manage dominating her, if this was how she would beg for him.

Sliding back down to her cunt, Riku let his tongue playfully trace her opening until he was rolling it in and out, urged on by her moans. He learned quickly to pull back when her walls tightened and not to give her clit too much attention lest she steal an orgasm from him anyway. All the while, Xion and Aqua looked on and gave him advice while ignoring Kairi’s pleas to let her cum, just once, please, then she’d be good for them…

That night, Riku accidentally brought Kairi over (much to the sub’s glee) while tongue-fucking her. It was no matter, though. He grinned at her mischievously as she came down from her high and stroked her face with cum-covered fingers. 

“Aqua, think you could teach me how to tie her up next time?”

The woman smiled and shared a secret grin with Xion. Riku had more than surpassed their expectations of him. There might be hope for him as a Dom yet. 

“I think that can be arranged. You don’t mind, do you, Kairi?”

Kairi watched her Doms talk blissfully above her, tuning in and out, and nodded her assent. She let her consciousness float as Aqua mentored Xion and Riku through physical aftercare, the two of them massaging and cleaning her body until she fell asleep in Aqua’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> For more KH nsfw drabbles, follow me on tumblr at kh-nsfw-thoughts.tumblr.com


End file.
